Numerous products are in the marketplace for covering or insulating windows in residential and commercial buildings to reduce the amount of thermal energy transferred through the windows. Such window coverings may be used during the winter when it is desirable to reduce the amount of heat in the residential or commercial building that is lost to the environment through the windows. Likewise, such window coverings may be used during the summer when it is desirable to reduce the amount of conditioned air in the residential or commercial building that is lost to the environment through the windows.
For example, such a window covering may include a thin, plastic sheet adhered to the periphery of the window frame to provide an insulation space between the sheet and the window sash or sashes. However, such window coverings are typically difficult to install and are unsightly. Other such window coverings may include a polymer-based panel and separate frame segments surrounding the periphery of the panel. However, such window coverings are typically fastened to the window frame either directly or using intermediate brackets. When such window coverings are removed from the window frame, however, the installation holes in the window frame from the fasteners, or the intermediate brackets if used, are often unsightly.